fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Curse: Demon Tomb
Introduction The snowstorm had cleared allowing Ryuunosuke and Ray to make good time as they ran to the decided meeting point. Sakura and Sonia were doing the same. "Hey herbivore, I can sense a large magic presence nearby and it's not Sakura's or Sonia's. It may be the enemy. Sakura won't be able to detect it since it's a different kind of magic energy not detectable by most scanners. We're gonna have to pick up the pace." Ryuunosuke said. All Ray could do was nod due to the fact that the energy was slowly driving up the urge inside his as if it was tryng t, Hunt...Kill....Destroy... Release me child... ''He quickly shook it off as they continued on their long path towards the top of the mountain. After what seemed like ages, they were reaching a final pathway leading to the clearing when they heard noise coming from the bushes near them. Both stood at the ready to fight, but quickly saw a small pink blur as it went directly towards Ryu. "RYU-CHAN!!!!" Sakura said as she tackled Ryuunosuke excitedly to his annoyance. "Get off of me Sakura." Ryuunosuke said as he attempted to push her off of him to no avail to her tight hug. "Look's like you both made it safely" Another voice said as Sonia smiled and went over to give Ray a hug as he returned it. "Same with you, did you encounter any trouble?" Ray asked as she let go and they both turned their attention to Sakura's death grip on Ryu. "Not really, we found a hot spring though and talked about how we met you two." Sakura replied. "I'm rooting for you two!" she said this with a mischeivious smile. Ray looked up to the clearing, "If what we're about to face is what I'm thinking, then it's going to take all of us together to stop it" He said before another shock was impulsed in his body. "What's wrong Herbivore?" Ryuunosuke asked noticing the shock. "Nothing... Come on you mutt, it's time to see what all this fuss is about..." Ray said as he started walking up the stair's, struggling to calm himself as the others followed him. When they reached the summit, a great shock was on most of their faces. In the middle of a large field, the Dark Mages were slaughtered and piled in the area, some were even incased in crystal. Ray's impulse grew stronger and stronger as he could smell decaying flesh and looked to see a being with a lizard-like body and two giant crystal's on it's shoulder. "That's probably the beast those drawing told about." Sakura said after scanning it. "It's Ethernano level is huge! It could power up an entire country for a century." "And Herbivore, calm down." Ryuunosuke said to Ray. "We're not wanting you to lose yourself to that thing inside you. Collect yourself and cool your head." Ray didn't say anything as he kept his focus on the beast in front of him, the thing inside of him was clawing every inch of his body, desperetly trying to get out, and fight it's opponent. All he could do was keep his mouth closed and his focus on the beast while wrestiling with his emotion's. "Don't get involved this time Herbivore." Ryuunosuke said noticing Ray's internal struggle. "It'll get worse on you internally. Let the three of us handle it." In that moment, Ray's energy suddenly surged, releasing it as he looked over, his eye wasn't that of Ray's, but that of a beast. They all were a bit taken back, but relaxed when Ray immediatly regained control. "We all need to do this.... Or else we'll all die" He said shaking his head. "If you feel that strongly, then I won't stop you." Ryuunosuke said as he readied his tonfas. "Sakura, scan for weakneses on that thing, Fire Chain!" Chains of fire shot at the crystaline beast only for them to not affect and merely irritate it. "Ryu-chan, it's coming this way." Sakura said somewhat worried. "Exactly what I was planning. Cage of Chains!" Ryuunosuke created a large cage entrapping it within. The demon simply looked around before swinging it's tail, easily breaking the cage like it was made of sticks, releasing a shock-wave that leveled bolder's nearby. Sonia quickly drew her blade as she focused her own magic into it, causing electricity to surge through it as she jumped up high and sent out a slash attack at the demon, hitting it directly in it's face. It roared as it was hit aiming it's attention to it's attacker. It then began to glow with a bright light as if it were charging up. Seeing that Sonia wouldn't be able to dodge being airborne, Sakura jumped up and pulled her out of the way. Ryuunosuke then decided to take the demon's attention with a flurry of chains before creating more restraints for it. The glowing light around it's body caused the chains to melt as it released a powerful blast of energy that had a wide range, intending to hit all of them at once. Ryu was about to force himself to release some bit's of his own sealed magic, but stopped when he saw stood in front of the blast. Both Sakura and Sonia yell at him to not try and be stupid, but Ryu could sense something was off. Ray took his normal fighting stance as he had both of his hands into fist's as quickly ran towards the blast, then thrusting forward, a silence is heard as the blast is stopped by Ray, but is seen to push him back. "'Double Magnum: Total Point Strike!!" The blast suddenly found itself breaking up bit by bit, as if it was shattered like glass, until it completely disappeared, which made the beast roar with anger. "So it has come." Ryunosuke commented seeing the change. "You used the spell Royal Champion didn't you? A spell only passed down the hunter clan. I knew this was coming. I've done my research. Just don't let that ghost of a founder control you got it Herbivore?" Ray, however, turned over to look them in the eyes as his face was seen to be covered with strange markings that expanded down to his chest. "No... we made a deal.... I get his power if I can keep him at bay and control it at the same time.... I'm doing it so far, but we better be careful about this beast" Ray said looking back as the others nodded in agreement. "Do you think you can destroy it if we can give you an opening?" Ryuunosuke said as his tonfas began to glow purple once more. "It seems to adapt like those robots so I can only give you a small time slot to do so. After that, I can't guarantee that I can get you much more of them." "It's gonna take a bit of time, try and stall him all of you" Ray said focusing energy into the palms of his hands. "Don't go weak on me now Herbivore." Ryuunosuke said as he also began to concentrate. "20%" He then charged in going head to head with the crystal beast, careful not to get hit by the beast's claws. "Limit release." Sakura said as she began to glow before charging in as well at blinding speed ready to support her partner. Sonia drew her blade and was able to easily keep up with the trio as they aimed to take down or try to stall the demon beast. The beast roared as it swung it's tail, causing the trio to split up as they took a different angle, but found that the demon had already set a trap for them as crystal's began to emerge from the ground up, attempting to trap them in a tomb of sorts. Ryuunosuke sees this and creates more chains pulling them out of the way. "Damn, we don't have much mobility on the ground but at the same we'll be sitting ducks if we go to the air." Ryuunosuke said. "Chain Shield!" He created a shield of chains to protect them from an incoming attack. "We just need to immobilize it enough for the Herbivore to get ready. Sakura, shake it out of balance!" Sakura nodded before stamping on the ground shaking it enough to cause the beast to destabalize a little allowing Ryuunosuke to attack with a flurry of magic filled tonfas attacks. Sonia quickly added with lightning enahcned sword slashes that easily sliced through some of the crystal's behind the beast's back, making it very angry as it started to shoot crystal shards throughout it's body, sending them flying towards the group. Sonia was able to slice through most of them, but still had some cut her body as she jumped away and growled, feeling some blood dripping down her arms and legs before sending another slash wave at the beast to strike down at the beast, only to have it absorb the energy. "How much longer Herbivore?" Ryuunosuke said as he summoned more chains to restrain the beast only to have it break free with ease before getting hit by Sakura in Limit Release mode. "Smashing Chain!" More chains smashed into the body of the beast however it barely scratched it." "A few moments more dog...." Ray said as the energy build up was reaching higher and higher as he continued to struggle to focus it properly with the Founder trying to corrupt his thinking. "Okay then, I'll leave this to you. 25%!" Ryuunosuke increased in power and speed and charged in one more time to give Ray the opening. "Chain Impact!" A large steel chain came out of the magic circle he made hitting the beast upward. "Restrict!" The chain marks formed on the beast but everyone knew it would only slow it down. Ray had finally gotten the magic he charged under control as he instantly found himself right in front of the beast who was about to roar and attack, but..."'''Double Magnum: Total Point Strike!" The energy that build up fully released as it shot through the beast, going pass it and breaking apart a small cliff of the mountain said as the beast coughed up blood and crystal pieces roaring in pain as it began to break apart bit by bit, more blood spilling as it eventually fell to the ground, dead. "It's finnaly over!" Sakura said with sigh of relief. Ryuunosuke however, didn't look so celebratory. "Whoever's hiding over there come out now or I'll rip you to shreds." He said with a suspicious tone towards the person. The shadow simply began walking as the area began to shake as if it was in fear of the man's presence, making much of the plant life wilt or slowly die from him passing through as he cracked his neck and simply walked. Both of the girl's felt a fear unlike anything as he simply stood there, like his soul was an empty darkness that could never be filled. He looked around and spotted both Ryu and Ray as they both glared at the man, who simply smiled. "Who are you?" Ryuunosuke said as he readied to fight again. "My name is not of importance, nor my reasons, all that I'm concerned with is retrieving that pathetic demon, simply move and I will not obliterate you" He said before taking one step towards the beast, only to be smacked back by Ray who had a serious look on his eye. "Whatever you are means little to me, but I do know one thing, this demon is dangerous and you will not get your hands on it" He said tightening his fighting stance. "You're nothing better than a slug just lying in wait like that." Ryuunosuke said angrily. "I will make sure that you won't be able to lift a finger." The man simply chuckled as he left himself unguarded, "I must admit, you did hit me, but now try it when you don't have surprise on your side" was all he said before grinning. "You haven't seen everything up my sleeve." Ryuunosuke said his frown becoming more defined. "Mutt, don't get overconfident, you see it as well as I, he may be unguarded, but his entire stance has him protected" Ray said looking back Ryu. "I don't have all day" The man said cracking his neck. "To live anyway." Ryuunosuke said as he decided to test the waters. What better way to do so than to use water chains combined with lightning. "Ghost Road" He decided to slow down the world around him so he could properly see how the man would react. Feng began to channel energy into a sphere and shot it at Ryu who moved the chain to collide with the energy blast causing an explosion. "Chain Machine Gun!" Ryuunsouke exclaimed as several chains were shot out in rapid fire. The attacks seemed to connect each time at quick fast speeds, but Feng showed himself not to have a single scratch on him as his hand was seen to be smoking, showing that his hand was covered in what appeared to be Steel Magic. "If that's the best you got, this isn't going to be a work out for me" He said with a grin, but quickly took a defensive stance as Ray had appeared right next to him and did a drop kick, which he blocked. Ray then began to deal out series of assults that seemed to be giving Feng a hard time as he matched him blow for blow, making the area around them begin to shift as their magical energies were rising with each attack dealt to each other. "Restrict!" Ryuunosuke shouted as chain like marking appeared around Feng's body making him unable to move or use his magic allowing Ray more effective blows. Sakura joined Ray in the physical beat up of Feng by using Limit Release. Feng smiled as the blows he took were uneffective as he used his own strength to force himself to move before he then went on the offensive and slammed both Sakura and Ray away with a palm thrust straight in their stomachs. Sonia quickly went on the offensive while he was distracted, sending down a bolt of lightning that slammed down onto him, she was about to smile, but saw that steel inhabited Feng's body completely as he quickly appeared right into Sonia, slamming a fist right into her face, sending her flying into the wall, knocking her out. "I'm getting really pissed off at this guy." Ryuunosuke said with a scowl as he hated being hit like that so easily. "Ryu-chan, Ray-kun, Sonia's unconcious!" Sakura said in worry after she got up and went to Sonia. "Sakura, take care of her and stay back!" Ryuunosuke said. "He has an enormous ammount of strength to be able to move while under my restrict magic. That just pisses me off even more." He readied himself again. "Any ideas Herbivore?" "My pressure point strikes seemed to slow his magic down, but even with it he has a vast amount of magic inside his body, we need to find a way to get him to release the burst of energy he has inside of him. Meaning.. We're gonna have to go full out for this guy" Ray said tightning his fist. "For once I'll go along with your plan." Ryuunosuke said tightning his grip on his tonfas. "Are you sure you want me to go 100%? I will if necessary." "At the moment, I get the feeling he's not even trying with either of us, and..." The mountain suddenly started rumbiling as piece of the earth were starting to break apart, "Now that the demon's been killed, the territory is slowly decaying, we need to go 70%, least this way we can end him before he has time to either charge or get the demon shell" Ray said as he began to focus his energy. Ryuunosuke nodded and focused. "70%" After a brief moment, an enourmous burst of magic energy was released creating a crater just from the activation. The magic pressure was strong enough to blow Sakura and Sonia away and even forces Feng to step back a little. Ray focused his energy as suddenly the area began to feel colder and colder as Ray's eyes opened, revealing a darkness surrounding them, making Feng get taken back a bit, "You are finished worthless maggot" He said as both he and Ryu went on the offensive, both hitting the same opponent as a powerful shock wave emerged, causing a piece of the mountain to fall off with both Feng and the Beast as well. "And don't think we'll let you get away with that magic energy." Ryuunosuke said as he threw a device into the air which when opened up, absorbed the magic energy before returning back to Ryuunosuke. Then the mountain began to shake. "We've gotta get moving now before this mountain colaspes! Use that device I handed you earlier!" Ryuunosuke and Skaura took theirs out and pressed the button turnng them into some sort of mini aircraft. Ray only looked at Ryu before grabbing Sonia, only to throw back the thing at hin, "Worthless, I will run with my own two feet" A voice said out of Ray's mouth as he quickly disappeared, leaving Sakura and Ryu alone as they both flew down to the village. "Let's go Sakura." Ryuunosuke said as they took off. "But what about Ray-kun and Sonia-chan?" Sakura said with worry. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Ryuunosuke replied. "I think we'll run into those two again someday anyway. The herbivore has caught my interest. And I will have to investigate more on his clan." "Ryu-chan is the same as always." Sakura said with a smile as they flew in the opposite direction of Ray and Sonia.